The Night Is Young
by AnxiousFoxxie
Summary: Millie Connor finds herself in the middle of a war between Circle Daybreak and a group called the Shades. It all revolves around a prophetic poem and the protection of every Night Person in Norway. Will Millie do the right thing or will she end up getting eveyone killed? Rated T, as knowing me there is no way knowing how the story will develop.
1. Chapter One

_**The Night Is Young**_

_**Chapter One – The Escape**_

**Millie**

Millie Connor stared doubtfully at the slip of paper in front of her.

'The sun is yellow like'

She bit her cheek lightly and glanced heavenwards. She was terrible at this.

'The sun is yellow like my brothers toy truck,' she improvised and heard a snort next to her. In a skillful way she ignored it just like she always did. Movement next to her told her he had moved closer.

"You really don't like this class, do you? What is it that you find so hard?" he asked sarcastically. He always loved to mock her. _He_ was a gorgeous seventeen-year-old with blonde hair and to-die-for blue eyes. His name; Philippe de Bois; Frenchman of nationality but living in the cold and bitter Norway.

Millie glanced at his piece of paper and saw it was filled with beautifully curved letters. He knew calligraphy. She stuck out her tongue at him which he jokingly reached for. She turned her head with a smile. Turning back to her paper, she whipped her head so her hair slapped him against his cheek. She then looked back over her shoulder and grinned at him. He rolled his eyes dramatically and got his concentration back at his poem.

'The sun is yellow as my brother's toy truck. He plays with it every day, as if he has a life. Which he doesn't. Because he's five.' Millie considered the pathetic excuse of a poem she had made and gambled for the teacher not to pick her to read it aloud.

A snickering sound came from her other side. The terrible curse of being pinned between two friends. She looked up, very slowly, to look at Marion Mavis. She was reading the tiny poem and laughing to herself. Millie didn't like her very much. She considered it being her duty really, as the life of someone as pretty as Marion could be nothing but fantastic. Her curly bright-red hair lay neatly over her shoulders and her dark doe eyes had a sinister glint in them. Millie forced a smile and looked pack at her paper- she really hated Norwegian class. _Just be nice to her, she is Philippe's girlfriend after all_, she thought begrudgingly to herself and sent a silent curse towards Philippe. She was looking real forward to the end of class.

"Ms. Connor." The sharp voice slashed through the classroom like a whip. Millie glanced up at her teacher fearfully aware that everyone was watching her. The teacher was a short and bulky female with a strange passion of calling people Ms. and Mrs. when addressing them. Millie thought she was afraid of social closeness. "Yes, Mrs. Hoffer?" she replied politely even knowing what was coming. Only it didn't. Just as the teacher was opening her mouth to ask her to read out her poem, a high cracking sound pierced through the room and the girls by the window all screamed high and shrilly. _They really do scream like girls_, Millie thought numbly before hitting the floor.

Both Philippe and Marion lay on top of her, _as if I am a mattress._ She was thinking to herself again. "Get up, Millie!" Philippe yelled and she felt her body leaving the floor. Philippe was dragging her arm with Marion in front. They passed through the classroom door and Millie glanced back at the scene behind her. The entire class was huddled in a corner staring at something in the middle of the room. All the tables and chairs were thrown to the sides of the room surrounding two full-grown tigers. Millie gaped as her brain recognized the two shapes. Her feet stopped moving forward and she said dumbly, "there are two tigers over there." Philippe glanced worriedly at her and tugged firmly at her arm. "Come on, Millie." She nodded numbly.

As they reached the wardrobes, Millie got a sinking feeling. She tried to look back, but Philippe dragged her arm hard and she snapped forward. She slipped and lost hold of Philippe's hand. He swung around, eyes wide and made a motion as to pick her up. The snarl that followed stopped him mid-track. One of the tigers lounged just as Millie pushed herself up by her arms. Instead of reaching Philippe as it so obviously was trying to it hit Millie hard in the back. She met the ground once more, but without air this time. She blinked rapidly, gasping for air that didn't seem to want to come. Everything seemed unclear and confusing next. She could feel something sharp pierce her skin and then a burning sensation all over her back. Vaguely she could hear someone far away yelling her name, but her sight was blurred and she couldn't seem to focus.

Everything that happened next was strange. Millie could only see flashes of the things around her. She could see Philippe attack the tiger, but he didn't look like himself. His blue eyes were shining and his canines stuck out of his mouth. _Like a cat's,_ she thought weakly. Then Marion came into view holding a blob of green light. She threw it at the tiger and even in her weakened state Millie could hear the tiger's growl. It seemed like hours went on until she could see anything again. She could hear Philippe's furious voice and tried to focus on it. "-need taking care of right now. Just do it!" the last thing she remembered was Philippe looking terrified at her face. "Don't worry, girl. I'll take care of you." She felt his cool hands go under her body and as he lifted her, pain erupted through her entire being and everything went black.

**Adrien**

Adrien Rivera was watching the two tigers he had brought with him from Head Quarters. He stood in the dark woods by the high school- not because he needed shadow to stay out in the sun- but because he needed to have an eye on the men. Adrien did not like shape shifters of any kind, but he knew he needed to accept them just this once. His eyes were fixed at the tigers as they jumped through the school window and he almost swore out loud. _Not part of protocol,_ his mind snared out him and it took all he had to not storm after the two idiots.

He did not make a sound as he reached the broken window and peeked in. The entire room was disoriented and the humans were huddled in one corner. Adrien sighed as he caught sight of one of the tigers. He was stalking in at the humans with a rumbling growl caught in his throat. Adrien gathered all his willpower and sent a command strait at the shape shifter. _Cut that out! Where is Florence?_ He knew it hit him as the tiger's body shook slightly and his eyes met Adrien's. The tiger threw its head towards a door in the room.

Adrien was just about to jump in through the window as Florence came running into the room. His tail was waggling furiously and it alarmed the other tiger. They both jumped out of the window at the same time and hurried on. "Did you get the poem?" Adrien yelled after them with no reply. He groaned angrily and scanned the room in ten seconds. He knew just about where the witch sat in the room and true enough there were three pieces of paper on the ground. Adrien made the decision fast and jumped into the room. He snatched up the pieces of paper and hurried back to the window. As he jumped back out and ran away from the scene, he heard a shrill voice yelling after him. "Hey!"

Back at Head Quarters, around ten miles away from the high school, Adrien was studying the three poems in front of him. He kept re-reading the shortest poem. It was a very silly poem, yet Adrien could not get over how adorable he found it. The childish hand writing made it even cuter in his opinion. He stuffed it in his pocket just as the doors to his chambers opened. In the doorway stood a blonde woman with golden skin. She slid into the room calmly and stood in front of Adrien. He looked up at her and could see her disappointment of the lack of interest in his eyes. She shook it off, though, and smiled seductively.

"Did you get hold of the poem, Adrien? Florence and Darryl told me you didn't, and they are after all highly thought of by both me and the rest of the Shades. Tell me, Adrien, did you fail your mission?"

Her tone was one of mockery. Adrien looked at her squarely for some time. Then he laughed, loudly yet falsely. He laughed for a minute before stopping.

"When you listen to good-for-nothing, egoistic bastards as those… those shape shifters, you are doomed to get wrong information, honey. I have indeed the poem you are asking for, but not because of any help from Florence and Darryl. Oh, no sweetheart. You see, they were too busy with unimportant matters like stalking food instead of doing the job they were set. I jumped in a snatched those poems myself after they ran away with their tails tucked under their butts. I spit on those fools!" He exclaimed and literary spit on the floor.

The woman looked nastily at him, and then smiled sweetly.  
"I'm not cleaning that." She said. "What do you mean with _those poems_ anyway? You were only to get one. The witch's."

Adrien smiled- more to himself than her- and held out two poems to her. "I am assuming the other poem was made of the vampire, Philippe. They do sit close to each other. "

"I've heard a human is sitting between the two," the woman commented lightly with a glance at Adrien. "Where is the poem of the human?"

Adrien smiled again. "I threw it in the trash. It had no importance to it. But if you want me to, I could pick it up for you." He looked at her and knew by her face she had no wish for that.

"Leave it be. It's written by a human anyway."  
With that she turned around and walked out of the room. She stopped a minute by the doorway and turned halfway to Adrien. "The Shades want to meet you in an hour. A man will come for you when the time comes." She closed the door firmly after herself and left Adrien to his own thoughts.

**So, here's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it greatly and if you did (or didn't) please tell me why in a review. I'm going to try to update this story at least once a week, but it might be difficult the next month as I got exams coming up. But I'll try as hard as possible and hopefully you'll keep enjoying the story. **

**xx, AnxiousFoxxie**


	2. Chapter Two

**I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter, but I had to revise for my multiple exams and didn't find any time writing in between. But here is the second chapter! **

_**Chapter Two**_

**Adrien**

Adrien had been staring at the silly poem he had found for an hour or so. He was wondering greatly how the writer looked like and imagined a cute-as-a-button girl wearing nothing but pastel coloured clothing. He scoffed at his own imagination, but grinned at the image. An urge to investigate the girl in his head kicked him hard. Before he could do anything though, someone knocked hard on the doors.

It was an impatient kind of knocking. He rose from his bed and walked slowly over to the doors. Just as the person behind them knocked once more, Adrien opened them and let them swing to touch the wall. Darryl, one of the pathetic shape shifter's he had been forced to associate with stared at him savagely. The Tiger opened his mouth, but Adrien interrupted him before he could utter a sound.

"Save your growling for another person to hear, Tiger. I am not interested one bit."

He walked past the Tiger and went down the crimson corridor. Halfway down, he turned expectantly towards Darryl.

"Are you coming? I know you are not the most… sufficient servant, but the Shades are waiting. We do not want them to wait."

Darryl the Tiger nodded slowly and came towards Adrien.  
"Right this way," was all he said as he showed the way.

They entered a room known as the Crown Chamber. In the middle of it stood a long oval table and around that sat eight people, all of which were looking expectantly at Adrien as he and the Tiger arrived. All the eight Elders around the table were dressed in black robes. All that showed were their eyes and even they were veiled from showing entirely. It was the original dress code for the Elders as the point with them were that nobody, not even the members of the Elders themselves, were to recognize them or know which of the members of the Shades was an Elder.

The woman from earlier that evening sat with a straight back on a chair to one side of the room. She was also looking at Adrien.

"Please sit down, Mr Rivera," one of the Elders said and gestured at a chair at the end of the oval table. Adrien pulled back his shoulders and sat down, smiling the entire time. He had a feeling he was going to be the entertainment for the evening. "Now, Mr Rivera; we have all read the poem and we all know the meaning behind it. It's up to you to make the next move."

Adrien wished he could lie and pretend that he had indeed read the poem, but as he had already told the truth to one of the women in the room that was not an option. "Actually, Elders sirs… ma'am's, I have not. I got a bit distracted and before I could get to read it, Miss Sophia came and took it." As he mentioned Sophia, he made a vague gesture to the woman by the wall a couple of meters away from the table.

The Elders looked at her disapprovingly. "Ms Ortiz, is this true?" Sophia Ortiz glanced angrily at Adrien before answering. She looked down at her feet and nod. "Did you know Mr Rivera had in fact not been able to read the poem yet?" Sophia looked up at the roof, puffed air upwards, and then looked at the Elders. "I did not."

Adrien laughed out loud. "Really? I can honestly say I remember differently. But, I guess I am the liar here. After all, I am not flattering myself up the ranks." All were looking at Sophia now. Surprisingly enough she did not start lying herself off the hook. Instead she shot up from her chair and stalked out of the room. The whole room was quiet.

"Mr Rivera, we will give you the poem to read. Next time we meet- in around two days- you will have a plan figured out. Have I made myself clear?" The voice came out from under the same Elder that had been doing the talking the entire time. Adrien smiled charmingly at the cloaked figure and bowed his head. "Crystal." He rose from the chair and did an overdone courtesy. He then received the paper from the Elder and walked out. As he got out into the corridor he smiled. He continued smiling till he reached his doors and walked in, closing them securely behind him.

**Millie**

Millie gained consciousness slowly yet painfully. Her whole back hurt and it felt tight and uncomfortable. She couldn't quite open her eyes.

"Millie, are you… awake?"

The voice was filled with anxiety and Millie recognised it vaguely.

Her eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open. It seemed to be the hardest thing she'd ever done before. The room she lay in appeared only as a blurry nothing to Millie. There was a boy sitting crouched over her. She blinked painfully and as her eyelids parted she recognised the boy. It was Philippe.

"Phi…" her voice drifted off. Just uttering the few letters made her exhausted.

Philippe smiled reassuringly.

"Don't talk, girl. You need to regain your strength." His tone was normal, yet different. It sounded almost shaky. "Told you I'd take care of you."

Millie gathered her strength.

"_Philippe_," she muttered. He leaned forward excitedly. "_You do a terrible job at protecting people. Thought you should know_."

He laughed nervously. "Well, you're hard to protect."

It was a few days later. Philippe was thrilled, Millie could tell. She was sitting propped up in the bed looking perky, but weak.

"What happened to me?"

Millie's voice was low, but clear, and made Philippe cringe noticeable. She kept her face unreadable in the same happy expression she'd worn earlier.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Millie."

She waited for him to continue, but the silence kept going. She sighed. "Why not? I have a right to know why my back is clawed into shreds."

Philippe didn't answer. Millie snapped her head around towards him. Before she could snap at him, though, he rose from the chair next to the bed. "I won't talk about it."

Millie was ready to argue about it, but before she could utter another word Philippe left the room. He closed the door shut, leaving Millie to stare confused at the doors.

She ran her hand through her hair and winced. It hurt her back doing that. She sighed for the second time in only ten minutes. She twisted herself down on her side on her bed and tucked herself under the covers. Her eyes closed delicately and she fell asleep immediately. Her dreams were confused and swirling, just like her wake thoughts.


	3. Chapter Three

**I bet you feel special once you read my poem further down this chapter! Ha-ha, in all seriousness, I'm really terrible at poem-writing. I tried though, but it's not good.  
You are warned.**

_**The Night Is Young**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Mille**

Millie woke up to the comforting feeling of having her hair played with. She lay there a while just enjoying the caresses, then opened her eyes unwillingly to see Philippe sitting next to her. He looked calmer than the last time they had seen each other.

"Hello," Millie mumbled into her pillow. Philippe smiled to himself.

"I've decided you _do_ deserve to know what happened to you, but… it's kind of a long and- in a way- complicated story. Do you think you can handle that?"

Millie propped herself up on her arm, resting her head on her palm. She nodded, but before Philippe could begin she smiled and said; "_so_… you decided I deserve to know what happened because… my entire back is skinned and if it hadn't been for the pain killers I would have been in searing pain 24/7?"

Philippe rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Let me tell the story, will you?" he laughed.

"The first thing I need to tell you about… is the Night World."

Millie nodded meaningfully as he explained.

"The Night World is a world next to the world you know. I mean, all you know about is humans-"

"And animals! You can't forget the animals, Philippe." Millie chimed in. Philippe smiled as he continued.

"-and the animals. But there is a world with more than that. We mix with ordinary humans like yourself, but we're not like you. There are vampires, witches and shape shifters. We live together with you and at the same time separately. Do you follow?"

Millie studied his face. He clearly believed in what he was saying. She nodded slowly. "I follow. Supernatural creatures are really natural creatures living together with humans in secrecy. Got it."

"You got it. Anyway, the day you were attacked… they were shape shifters. I think they were looking for me since one of them tried to attack me. Instead of me though, it got you… and that's what happened. You rose from your fall at the wrong time and the shape shifter clawed your back up. All the skin was gone. We were lucky we got here in time or you would have died."

Millie was quiet for a few minutes. She didn't believe it, but she also did in a way. It was the only logical reason she could think of why tigers were to appear in a classroom, yet it wasn't logical at all. She chewed her lower lip a bit. As she glanced up she caught Philippe examine her.

"Say I did believe you… will I become a shape shifter? I was clawed up by one, after all."

Philippe's face twisted in disgust. "I hope not. Shape shifters are horrible. Vampires, though, that's something! I'm a vampire, one of the ones who grow up and get children if they please. The lamia."

Millie blinked slowly at him. She ignored the vampire comment.

"Do you mean that if I _do_ turn into a shape shifter you'll find me disgusting?" She couldn't stop her voice from sounding hurt.

"No!" Philippe answered. The reply came a bit too early, but Millie chose to overlook it.

She threw herself at him and hugged him. His arms fell around her instantly.

"You're the best, Philippe," she muttered into his shoulder.

As she lay back at the bed, she couldn't shake an ominous feeling starting in her stomach.

**Adrien**

The poem lay on his bed. Adrien was stalking around his chamber, thinking hard. He rushed up to the poem once more and read it again.

_Full moon on the rise;  
second week of December.  
Two love each other dearly;  
a fight tear them apart.  
One as shriveled as the roses  
perched on the windowsill.  
The other filled with hatred  
nobody see worse ever will._

_Her spirit is the only chance,  
his acceptance necessary.  
Another bloke; his heart in confusion;  
will settle the upcoming__decision.  
The P is the catalyst;  
the M the solution. _

He groaned loudly. Nothing came to his mind, nothing about the poem anyway. He dropped onto the bed and fished out the other poem from his pocked. Reading it made him still smile foolishly to himself.

"I wish that poem could be as understandable as this one," he muttered to himself.

He tucked the poem back into his pocket and lay back on the mattress. His eyes were closed and he felt himself lose consciousness. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Adrien woke up with a start. He grabbed blindly after the poem and a notebook. In the notebook he sketched down his ideas excitedly and ran to the chamber doors. He stalked down the corridors to the Crown Chamber and had to force himself to reclaim his polite and sophisticated aura. He knocked exactly three times at the doors and waited patiently.

The doors slid open and Adrien walked confidently into the room. He was surprised to see that the Elders were still sitting at the table.

"I beg permission to talk about the Prophetic Poem," he proclaimed to nobody in particular.

"Permission granted."

Adrien looked at all the Elders. They seemed so powerless, but Adrien knew differently. He flashed one of his famous smiles.

"I believe that the poem is about Philippe de Bois, the vampire leader of the Circle Daybreak and his girlfriend Marion Mavis; the T and M the poem is mentioning. As you all know, Marion Mavis is the witch from which this poem was written. I think that in the second week of December at sundown they will get into a fight. And I strongly believe that this Marion is the key to the upcoming war. The one who has her, will win. But, we should observe the Circle Daybreak. Whoever fights with Philippe in two weeks' time is the M."

His voice was steady and sharp. He could tell the Elders agreed with his observations. Even so, he knew they would be asking questions. He prepared himself for them.

It turned out he had not needed to.  
"Mr. Rivera, We need some time to discuss. You are excused from the Crown."

In the corridor on his way out, Adrien bumped into Darryl the Tiger. The Tiger ignored him and walked down the corridor, past Adrien's chamber and turned a corner. Adrien smiled and in an instant made up his mind. He dashed silently down the corridor after the Tiger.

_Let the hunt begin,_ he thought.


End file.
